Forever More
by g6123
Summary: - This takes place after Touchstone of Ra - KT was soon to be the sacrifice for the Touchstone. She was wearing the offering necklace and everyone was trying to save her... but it was to late. KT was rushed to the hospital and is put in to major conditions. What is the one thing that will save her? Only 5 letters can save her: Eddie
1. What Just Happened?

Chapter 1:_What Just Happened?_

**This takes place during Touchstone of Ra when KT is about to be the sacrifice. Also KT has the sacrifice necklace on; which was on Mara and everyone is trying to stop KT. Also all the Anubis residents ( from that season ) was there but the middle schoolers ( Cassie, Dexter, and Erin aren't there but Sophia is there for a little bit ) Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

**Eddie's POV.**

Everyone was screaming and terrified of what was happening. Lightning striking the ground, big flashes of light, and worst of all my best friend KT walking straight to her doom. Everyone was rushing to her, but the lightning strikes pushed them away. Fabian started to panic and Mara was trying to calm him down. But who **_could_**calm down at a time like this!?

" Oh No! " I said.

Everyone started looking at me like I was crazy or something, but they soon saw why I was terrified. KT was a few more steps closer to the pyramid.

" KT stop! " everyone begged, but it was no use. She was like put under a spell.

" Yes! The time is near for Ra to claim his sacrifice! Especially a Frobisher! " Sophia yelled.

" NO! " we all yelled, but it was too late.

KT has already reached the pyramid and the ground started to shake. Then everything fell silent. KT collapsed on the ground and Sophia nodding in improvement. Then all of a sudden, a beam of light from KT, to the pyramid, to the sky, and to Sophia and it hit her and she turned into a statue. Everyone was confused but they didn't have time for that. KT was dead or either close to dead.

" Someone call the ambulance! " Victor boomed.

My dad started to dial for an ambulance while I carried and rushed KT to Anubis House with everyone hot on my tracks. I hope I was hallucinating or did I just see Patricia roll her eyes while I was picking KT up. I pushed the thought out of my head for the moment because I have more important things on my mind. Or should I say in my arms. Then I heard two noises; one in behind me and one under me. Then I realized that it was Sophia's statured body collapsing to the ground to million little pieces and KT trying to speak.

" Shhhh, everything is going to be alright. " I cooed to her. But I really didn't know so myself.

* * *

**Sorry for this being so short, but this is just like a little how it happened and such and such. Most of you guy might be thinking "Oh Patricia's going to be the bad guy huh? " Yes and no. That's all I'm going to say right now. Happy reading! G6123**


	2. Drama Before Drama

Chapter 2: _Drama Before Drama_

**I made a trailer to this story and I will give you the link when I can. Hope you like this chapter! Also Patricia might be a little OC. Review! Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

**Patricia's Pov.**

Am I a bad person for being jealous of KT and Eddie. Oh well for now. We arrive at the house and the first thing I do is talk to Eddie.

"Eddie." I called him away from a unconscious KT and to the side.

"Hey." Eddie said; as I can see in an uncomfortable way.

"I wanted to ask you something?"

"Ask away!" still uncomfortable.

"I don't know if its this situation with KT or something, but I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe give **us** a chance?"

"**Us**as in Patricia and Eddie couple us?!"

"Yeah! Sooo what do you think?" I smiled.

" Uhh. Patricia, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but...no."

"No? Wait. No!" I practically yelled.

"Patricia please I-

"No. I get it. It's KT."

"Wha- wha- what? " Eddie stuttered.

" No. It's fine. I totally understand." I worked up my best fake smile ever.

"Um Oka- " but I didn't give him the chance to finish that sentence.

* * *

**Eddie's Pov.**

What just happened? First I was with an unconscious KT, then Patricia asked if she wanted to give us another go, and I'm not ready for what's going to come next. After a long time of thinking, I went back to KT. A few moments later the ambulance came. They took KT in the ambulance car, but I couldn't just leave her there alone with a bunch of strangers.

"Wait!" I called out to the car.

"I'm going with her. I just can't leave her there alone." I explain.

"Fine, you can come, but if you want to stay for a while, will you be stay with her because you can if you want?" they asked.

"Yes. Fabian, can you please pack my things? Clothes, toothbrush, book bag, those things. Also dad, I really care for KT and I don't know if I might come to school." I said sternly.

"Ok. But someone must bring your books and homework." my dad said and I nodded a "yes" to him as I walked to the ambulance car.

I took a short look behind me to say a little goodbye. Then I took a seat next to KT and held her hand in mine.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Also I know in Touchstone of Ra they don't have anymore school. But the school gave out some extra credit for collage and some of the students did it and all of the Anubis residents. ( In my story :) ) REVIEW!**


	3. Packing and Meeting

Chapter 3: _Packing and Meeting_

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Hope you like this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

**Eddie's Pov.**

We finally arrived at the hospital. The ambulance department employees took KT out of the car an to an emergency room. I followed but I was stopped by one of the hospital employees.

"Um...sir. You cant go in there right at this moment because she is still unconscious." she said politely.

"Oh. So what do I do know?" I plainly asked.

"Well you can go back home-" she started

"No!" I shouted.

The female employee started to giggle. " Or... you can stay here. I'll tell you right when I get word that she regains conscious." she smiled.

A sigh came out of my lips and my shoulders started to relax.

"You must really care about this girl. Is she like your girlfriend?" a sly smile crept on her lips.

"Yes, I really do care about her and no, she isn't my girlfriend." I plainly stated.

"Oh, ok... I'll tell when she regains consciousness."

"Ok. Thank you Melina" I said peering at her name tag and walking away.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Review!**

* * *

**_Back at Anubis_**

**Fabian's Pov.**

I went to Eddie and I's room and started packing his things. Clothes, toothbrush, etc. and a special gift... $20. I neatly folded and put his clothes duffle bag and zipped it closed. I laid on my bed thinking the _what ifs._What if she is not ok? What if she doesn't make it out at all!? Then after moments of thinking about random things, I went to the kitchen to get some water and I thought that I should bring her possibly some clothes, toothbrush, etc. I headed for the kitchen for my cup of water and I stumbled upon Patricia.

While I was drinking my water, I thought of asking her if she could pack some of KT's things.

"Hey Patricia! Could her do me a favor?" I asked.

"Depends. What do you want me to do?" she snapped a little harsh.

"Could you pack some of KT's clothing, her toothbrush, those things." I said.

She took a long pause to answer. "Fine." Then she walked back upstairs, to what I suppose is to pack KT's things.

The house would be visiting in 30 min. so I took out my favorite book on science.

**Patricia's Pov. **

Well first I get rejected from Eddie because of I know KT, and now I have to send her clothes, her toothbrush, and all that stuff.

Ugh, I thought. The past few weeks are going to be complicated.

* * *

**_Back to the Hospital_**

**Eddie's Pov.**

I sat down in the waiting room for around 30 minutes. I really hope she regains her consciousness. Then something shout me out of my thoughts.

"Um, sir? Your "friend" KT Rush has regained her consciousness, so you can now visit her." Melina smiled.

"Thanks and its Eddie Miller." I said walking to the room she told me before. Room 113.

"I bet you like KT Miller for sure." she whispered, so only I can here.

I just kept walking and tried not to look back because I knew that she would see me blushing.


	4. Visiting the Patient

Chapter 4: _Visiting the Patient_

**Thanks for the reviews! ( even if some of them are mean but oh well ) Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. Here you go! Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis.**

* * *

**Fabian's POV.**

The house was getting ready to go to the hospital to visit KT. I'm really nervous for her. Everyone was still getting ready, so I went to the kitchen to get some water. When I got there, I saw Patricia sitting down, looking a little down.

" Hey Patricia, what's wrong? " I asked while getting my water.

" Nothing, and why do you care? " she asked irritated.

"Because your one of my best friends. Now tell me!" I said.

"I asked Eddie if he would like to go back out with me, but he turned me down." she said in one breath.

"Oh! Um... well I'm sorry. Th- That Eddie turned you down." I said looking for words.

There was a long pause of silence until Trudy announced that the car was going to bring us to the hospital.

"Alright loves! Lets go to the hospital to visit KT!"

I finished my glass of water and got the duffle bag and asked if Patricia had KT's things.

"Patricia, got KT's things?" I asked

"Yes, now lets go" she groaned.

* * *

**Eddie's Pov.**

I walked into KT's hospital room quietly just to make sure not to wake her up if she was sleeping. I looked in and saw that she was and pulled up a chair next to her bed quietly. I sat there for a moment, just looking at her. She just looked to weak and lifeless.

"Why did this have to happen to you KT? Why?" I whispered.

I heard my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out. It was a text from Fabian.

( **Bold: Fabian** _Italic: Eddie )_

**Hey mate, the house just left to visit KT in the hospital.**

_Cool dude. When will you guys be here?_

**In a few minutes, come meet us outside.**

_O.K. Bye_

**Alright Bye.**

...

I left the room to go meet Fabian and the guys outside. When I got outside the sun was starting to set. I stood outside for a few minutes then I saw three cars arrive. I waved my arms above my head so they could see me. After they parked, Fabian ran up to me and we walked inside together while the others were behind us.

"Hey dude" I said

"Hey, so where is KT staying at?"

"Uhhh, room 113."

"O.K. then lets go." Fabian said

"Uh guys KT is staying at room 113!" I shouted outside for them to hear.

"O.K.!" they all shouted.

Fabian and I walked into room 113 and both of our mouths both nearly dropped to the floor. The others came in seconds after and they too where shocked at what we have found.

"KT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

For what we have found, was that KT... was gone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and review!**


	5. Where's KT?

Chapter 5:_ Where's KT!_

**Thanks for the amazing reviews, even if some of those aren't so amazing. There** _**might**_** also going to be a new character(s) in my story (don't know yet). Also! I just found a new story idea and I am kind of losing focus on this story for the new one. Review to help me figure out if I should drop this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

**KT's POV.**

"Ahhhhhhhh! Help! Help! Stop! Please let me go!" I screamed

I have just awoken from my nap in the hospital and someone grabbed me. At first I though it was just a horrible nightmare... but it wasn't. Firm arms wrapped around my waist and I was hoisted above their shoulders. I kicked and for at least _someone_ to hear me. I don't even know who kidnapped me.

" What do you want or need from me!"

" Your needed" said a dark mysterious voice said.

* * *

**Eddie's POV.**

"Ahhhhhhh! Help! Help! Stop! Please let me go! I heard a distant voice screamed.

everyone looked around to see where the voice came from. I ran to the window and saw a struggling KT on someone shoulders... taken farther and farther away from the rest of us.

* * *

**I know... really short. Help me to make my decision is I should discontinue this story and start a new one... HELP! Review!**


End file.
